1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design of an organic light emitting display device that prevents deterioration of an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are a type of flat display device in which an organic light emitting layer is interposed between two opposed electrodes, electrons are injected from one (a cathode) of the opposed electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode (an anode) thereof and are combined in the organic light emitting layer. Light-emitting molecules in the organic light emitting layer are excited through the combination and then are returned to a base state upon the release of energy in the form of a photon of visible light.
The organic light emitting display devices have excellent visibility, are light in weight, and have a small size, and are driven with a low voltage and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
However, these organic light emitting display devices deteriorate due to the penetration of oxygen and moisture therein from the outside. In order to solve this problem, recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is sealed using an inorganic sealant such as fit. In a structure for sealing an OLED using frit, the space between two substrates is completely sealed by curing melted frit and thus a moisture absorbent material does not need to be used and the OLED may be more efficiently protected.
However, in the structure for sealing the OLED using frit, due to the fragility of frit, when an external shock is applied to the structure, stress may concentrate on an adhering surface of the substrate on which frit is applied, and thus cracks occur in the adhering surface and spread to the entire substrate.